Stalker One Half
by DarkDemon
Summary: What if Ranma was saved from Genma in a deadly training before the Neko-ken training? What if it was a Dark Stalker that saved his life? And to save Ranma's life by blood transfusion and accidentally got the Dark Stalker's powers? Find out! Idea by Nighth
1. Prologue

At the mountain ranges of China, a cruel father abuses his only son...  
  
"No more Pop!!" cried a 5 year old Ranma. He was tied to a pole in the middle of a construction site covered in blood and his own tears.  
  
"Stop your whining, boy, you sound like a girl!" Genma yelled at his bloody son as he prepared to swing the wrecking ball at Ranma for the third time while ignoring his son's cries. "This is martial arts training!"  
  
Blue eyes watched at the event happening. Tasha did not like what she was seeing. Small form shuddered as she heard the little boy's cry out in pain every time the giant ball of steel would impact on the poor child. She choose to stop this madness. Tasha began to change her form, her body changed to a male police officer.  
  
"Freeze!!" Tasha yelled at Genma. "You're under arrest!"  
  
Genma looked over to him/her and ran away abandoning Ranma. Genma can always steal the boy back, but for now he has to save his own hide. Tasha transformed back to her old body. She immediately ran towards Ranma, Ranma was knocked out from the last wrecking ball impact, and was slowly dieing. Tasha's eyes were watering at the site of the bloody child. She could easily see that the left leg was shattered and his right are was dislocated. Blood and drool dripped from his mouth and nostrils. Ranma's innocent blue eyes were red by blood that fell from his forehead Tasha decided that the only way to save the boy was a blood transfusion. She quickly found a sharp piece of metal lying beside them.  
  
Tasha winced in pain when she cut her palm, then she gently placed her hand on one of his wounds. The scars immediately healed. Ranma woke up to see a beautiful, blond haired woman with pointy ears and a fluffy cat like tail.  
  
"W...who are you" Ranma asked nervously.  
  
"I am Tasha" then she thought a bit and smiled. "Your new mother"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Authors notes  
  
Now that's it. Ranma is now a doppelganger. Soon Ranma would have the abilities to not just copy the form of a character, but to copy their powers as well. The continuing chapters are nine years later. ^_^ As for Tasha, she's just a new character I made up to put some plot into the story. 


	2. Chapter 1

Earth Nine years later....  
  
"Ranma? Can you come in please?" Tasha called out of the window.  
  
"Coming Mom!" a fifthteen year old Ranma called back.  
  
Ranma walked into the house. He was wearing a white chinese shirt, wore black kungfu pants, and had his hair in a pig tail. Due to the blood transfusion it changed his appearance; his hair was blonde, pointed ears, and a long fluffy cat like tail. Ranma looked around the living room. He was wondering what the luggage was for.  
  
"We're going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes, we are going to America to see an old friend of ours"  
  
"Felicia?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Great, I've never seen her in two years!"  
  
Tasha smiled at Ranma. She knew he had a crush on her ever since they were ten years old. She hoped that the two would start dating soon.  
  
On the plane to the States...  
  
Ranma kept looking out the window wondering how much Felicia has changed when he came to visit her. He smiled at the memories of his childhood with her. He also recalled how cute she was when they last visited each other.  
  
Although, he felt the man across of him was a monk and yet, a dhampir. On what he learned dhampirs were half human and half vampire. The man was tall, very muscular, and had his hair in a long braid. The monk also had strange markings on his forehead and nose. He also wore huge beads and a huge sword that had teeth and eyes carved in the end. Ranma knew that his mother can sense the man's power, but the little girl with the soulless eyes has a power just as great. Donovan watched Ranma wearily; his monk training told him that the boy was half doppelganger. Then he shrugged, doppelgangers are only spies and observers for the Lords of Makai.  
  
Ranma tried to speak to Donovan, but to be ignored. The trip didn't do any better when his hostess keeps moving to his um... personal space. His hostess stopped when his mother glared at her. Ranma sighed at the memories when he first met Felicia.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Mom this cat I found is hurt!" cried a ten year old Ranma carrying an unconscious small white kitten with a blue plume of hair on it's fore head.  
  
"What happened?" Tasha looked over the cat.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"It okay, but let it sleep"  
  
The next day, still the Flashback...  
  
Felicia woke with a painful headache. That's the last time I go near a dog! She thought to herself. Then she noticed the surroundings and wonder where she was. She was in a cardboard box, still in her cat form wrapped in bandages, with clean blankets and some food at the corner. It was when she heard foot steps from the other room and watched Ranma enter the room with a small plate of more food. Ranma smiled when he saw Felicia awake then tried to feed her.  
  
As weeks passed Ranma fed and cared for her until she was well enough to move out of the box. One day Felicia knew she couldn't stay in her cat form forever, so might as well change to her human form, but the time she did it was when she was lying on Ranma's lap, petting her, Ranma's reaction was unexpected.  
  
"AAAUUUGGGHH!" Suddenly Ranma was hanging on the ceiling.  
  
Tasha ran in to see was happened and smiled when she saw Felicia in her human form.  
  
"It's about time you changed back" Tasha smirked at the hilarious scene of a cat girl lying sprawled on the floor in a dazed fashion while her adopted son was rather attached to ceiling. It was too much for here and she began to laugh loudly.  
  
"Mom, you knew!?"  
  
"Of course, I just wanted to have some fun." She snorted through her laughter.  
  
Ranma and Felicia big sweated as they watched a laughing Tasha.  
  
  
  
After the plane landed...  
  
Screams of terror filled the airport, the zombie, Raptor was having the time of his life. His ugly bluish skin and his back had stubs that showed that his spine can easily be seen. Raptor face had practically no skin, hair the color of his skin, and dark pits with small red orbs as eyes. The top part of his body looked as if it would fall off with the slightest touch and shaped like a mouth with teeth under his chest down to his pants. The airport was the perfect place to feed on souls. Raptor laughed as he massacred innocent people and fed on their souls. Suddenly a large sword was thrown toward him. Raptor leap over the large blade and watched it return to its master.  
  
"Hey mate, why ya spoilin' me meal?" Raptor addressed Donovan.  
  
"I will destroy you" Donovan replied in a deadly claim voice.  
  
"We'll see bout that" Raptor leaped high in the air as his legs mended to a giant buzz saw. Donovan dodged the attack, but Razors chest spikes stretched out and struck him in the arms and chest. Donovan dropped his sword in pain.  
  
"I'll just make a meal on ya soul!" Raptor prepared to fire off his chest spikes once more. They were soon parried by Donovan's sword, but he wasn't holding it.  
  
"You know that's not nice" Ranma threw the sword at Raptor and changed his form. Raptor leapt high in the air to avoid the sword, but to be struck by four spikes. Raptor searched for the source and was surprised to see a Zombie-Ranma prepare to fire his chest spikes. As for Donovan he was surprised, despite the pain of his wounds, to see that Ranma can hold Dhylec, his sword, usually it wouldn't let anyone hold it. Donovan picked up Dhylec and took stance. Raptor considered his options, try to kill these two and die or run to fight another day. He chose the second.  
  
"So long, mates" Raptor leap through a portal to Makai.  
  
"That coward" Donovan muttered. He winced as he looked at the blood from multiple puncture wounds then turned though Ranma. "I thank you"  
  
With those words, Donovan walked away. Yeesh, what's his problem Ranma watched the back of the Dark Hunter. Tasha came and said they would have to leave before the authorities come.  
  
Las Vegas...  
  
After several hours on the bus, they finally reached the bar Felicia performs in her career. Ranma and his mother searched for Felicia then gave up and asked one of the employees. The man led them to the dressing room halls and pointed to the door with Felicia's name. They thanked the man and gave him a tip for his services.  
  
Felicia's dressing room...  
  
Felicia smiled as she read the letter again. She remembered when Ranma helped her those years ago. During that time she slowly started to fall in love with him. Then she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" It better not be another guy trying to sleep with me She thought.  
  
"It's me and mom" Felicia immediately recognized Ranma's voice and ran to the door. "Coming!"  
  
She opened the door and blushed to see a grown up Ranma. Ranma blushed when looked at a very sexy Felicia. She had her blue hair loose and reached down to her waist. Her cat ears were on top of her head. Felicia's body was thin and looked like she was wearing very revealing and skimpy outfit. Tasha smiled at the blushing teenagers and wonders how to get them together. Meanwhile the gears in Ranma's brain stopped working as he fainted after getting a good look at Felicia. I have to teach him how to handle this situation later Tasha thought.  
  
  
  
Author's notes  
  
Sorry for taking so long on this, but I mostly concentrated on Angel of the Night and a writer's block on this series. Find out what happens to the rest of the original Ranma1/2 cast in the next chapter.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Ranma woke up in unfamiliar surroundings and slowly recovered his memories. Ranma smiled as he remembered Felica as a young girl. Wow she sure has grown! Then he remembered when he fainted. Ranma muttered a few curses in his thoughts. He turned his head toward the door as he heard it opened.  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"Ranma your awake!"  
  
A voice shouted behind Tasha. "Ranma! Are you okay?"  
  
Felicia dashed in so fast that she almost bowled Tasha over. The next thing Ranma knew she was right beside the bed he was lying down on. Tasha finally straightens herself after the sudden event almost knocked her over.  
  
"It's a good thing too, a friend is coming to visit" Felicia smiled.  
  
"Who is it?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
"Morrigan Aesland"  
  
Ranma and his adopted mother were now prying their jaws from the floor.  
  
"Morrigan Aesland! Didn't she refuse to be one of the lords of Makai?" Tasha asked, still surprised.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Uh... when is coming?"  
  
"She's here now"  
  
Tasha facefaulted, Ranma could have done the same, but he was still in bed. Then Ranma remembered what kind of demon Morrigan was. Ranma covered his nose to stop the sudden nose bleed at the thought of being in the same room with a beautiful sex demon.  
  
Saotome residents....  
  
"Come back here and receive your punishment, husband!"  
  
"No-chan please!"  
  
"Don't No-chan me!"  
  
Genma had thought the police had brought Ranma back home. When he had discovered that Ranma wasn't there he had panicked. It was also the time that Nodoka came home. When she saw Genma she was excited to see Ranma, but when she found out what happened. She was ready to cut Genma into ribbons.  
  
Now let's move shall we?  
  
Felicia frowned, Ranma nose was bleeding for some reason. Was it hot? She heard heat can cause nose bleeds. Oh well. Morrigan had just arrived too. She smiled, two of her best friends were visiting and nothing can ruin it.  
  
"Excuse me? Which way is Japan?" A voice suddenly spoke up behind her.  
  
Felicia turned around to see the ever famous lost boy, Ryoga Hibiki. Who, in turn, got a good look at her. Suddenly a gush of blood spilled out of Ryoga's nose and promptly fainted. She sighed, that was the fifth time this month this wandered guy into her house. Felicia began to drag the young man outside and left him on the steps of her house. Now what should we be doing now? Oh yeah! She had to get the drinks.  
  
  
  
In the living room...  
  
Ranma was trembling nervously as he looked toward Morrigan. She responded with a seductive wink. Ranma gulped. Tasha slapped her forehead. How was he going to give her grandchildren if he's too shy around women?  
  
"Why did you refuse to a Makai Lord" Tasha asked hoping to spring up a conversation.  
  
"Too boring, I don't want servants to bow at my feet"  
  
"So you just want more freedom?"  
  
"Yes, it's no fun to be a Lord of Makai" Morrigan began to eye Ranma. "Ranma, would you like to have some fun?"  
  
"Errr... gottacheckonFeliciabye!"  
  
Morrigan blinked at the dust trail. She grinned, he was a virgin! There are very few virgins these days. She must have him! To find one his age and still be a virgin was a rare treat!  
  
In Felicia's Kitchen...  
  
Ranma backed to the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Felicia looked at Ranma with a worried expression.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good" Felicia smiled cutely. "Could you help me with these trays?"  
  
"Sure" Ranma returned with a smile of his own. Felicia handed him a tray with several pastries.  
  
Somewhere else (not even the author know where)  
  
In a dark room, several men sat around a beautiful oak table. There were five men in total, wearing expensive looking suits. At the end of the room was a large TV monitor.  
  
"Greetings, gentlemen" The first man stood at the end of the table. "As you know we monitor several beings known as Dark Ones or the politically correct name, Dark Stalkers"  
  
"We know that! Get on with it, Arthas!" Interrupted by a thirty year old short man wearing a navy suit and a red tie.  
  
"I'm getting there, Jonathan" Arthas growled at the short man. The monitor came to life showing a man dressed as a European noble. "My agents have now found the most powerful of these creatures"  
  
"This is Dimitri Maximov, the worlds' strongest vampire" Arthas continued. "He is known to case a lot of trouble among the populace around his castle"  
  
The picture then moved to Morrigan.  
  
"Morrigan Aesland, species: succubus, she and Dimitri have been known to fight each other several times, her speed is incredible, as well as her wings can morph into several blades, and can take human form"  
  
"Man! I would love to get in bed with her!" commented a twenty year old man. He was tall, blonde hair was long enough to reach his shoulders. The other men groaned when they heard him. The man next to him dressed in a brown suit slammed his notebook on the back of his comrade's head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"Pay attention, Anthony!"  
  
"I am! At that buxom! I mean look at that outfit! What do you say, Doric? Am I right?"  
  
"....." The fifth man looked at Anthony. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt and a tie. His red eyes never showed emotion. "Don't get me involved in this. This is between you and Thomas"  
  
Arthas sweatdropped heavily. How did these men ever became the worlds best Dark Hunters and act like this was beyond him. 


End file.
